


Wondering

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven people wonder about Joe and David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to rhovanhen for the beta!
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

Torri wonders why they don't just get it over with. At first she had found it sort of cute how they danced around each other, but two years of build-up is enough. She is really losing her patience now. Last time David started bitching about Joe, when Joe showed a female guest star around the set, she had to force herself not to say, "Just fuck him already, will ya?" He would have just called her a slut and still not done anything about it.

And Joe is even more hopeless. As if he'd be the first actor to screw a co-star. He doesn't have to leave his wife for David. He could just put all of them out of their misery because, frustrating as it has become, she just can't look away.

~~

Martin wonders about their acting choices. He wonders if there's a specific design behind the way they lay out Sheppard and McKay or whether it's just instinct and blind luck that makes it not only work in each case, but fit together beautifully to an even better whole.

In the end he doesn't really care. He's just glad they're both guys. Because if they were a woman and a man, the screams for 'moments' between them on the show would make his life just so much harder. This is a sci-fi show after all and not "Moonlighting".

~~

Rachel wonders how things will change. She knows Torri just wishes they'd finally do it, but Rachel's not sure if it's that simple. In her previous jobs she's heard enough gossip to know that such things can be embarrassing. This is after all, not a movie where after a few months everyone goes their way. They could be in for the long haul on this show.

She doesn't want things to become awkward, on the set in general and between them in particular. She likes both of them too much for that. And she's worried about what it could do to them, because she's not nearly as sure as Torri that this is all just pent up sexual energy waiting to be released.

~~

Paul wonders if David really isn't aware of how obsessed he is with Joe. They can have a normal conversation and apropos nothing, David will state "Flanigan this" or "Flanigan that". And David's thoughts about Joe's hair had stopped being interesting or entertaining about a year and a half ago. Paul's not even sure why he puts up with him. Oh yeah, David's his best friend and apparently oblivious to what's going on.

David's always facing Joe even when they are on opposite sides of a room. When he and Paul start discussing new scripts, David begins with "Sheppard..." as often as with "McKay...". And when he starts ranting about "Sheppard and his bimbo of the week" it's as if McKay has come to life. Unfortunately not in a good way. Once, he'd complained about Sheppard's prettiness in great detail and Paul had just said, "I guess that's why McKay has a crush on him." David had glared at him, but said nothing else.

Paul thinks that maybe he should tell him, but David doesn't like being told what he should already know. Usually that doesn't stop Paul, but in this case, he's willing to let it go a while longer.

~~

Jason wonders if he should talk with Joe about it. He's noticed the changes for a while and he's sure they started before that. Joe still hugs and kisses Katherine when she comes home. Her phone calls are answered with sincere joy and one cute name or another.

But he's stopped looking after her when she leaves the room about the same time he's started following David with his gaze when he walks past him.

Jason's not sure if Joe's aware of that. And he doesn't know if it's his place to bring it up to him.

~~

David wonders what it is about Joe that just always seems to rub him the wrong way. Like when he's going Sheppard on him, sauntering by with a superior smile on his face. Or when he leads around guest stars as if it's his kingdom. And the way he eats fruits just makes David want to shove them in Joe's mouth himself and scream, "How hard can it be?"

Although in all fairness, it's not always rubbing him the wrong way. Sometimes it's the right way. When Joe puts his hand lightly on his back while shooting a scene where McKay's in emotional upheaval. When he smiles at a bad joke, although everyone else is just glaring.

In any case, he's always noticing Joe in some way. There's a certain awareness, as if he's got some Flanigan radar perpetually turned on. Sometimes he goes to the other end of the set or even out of the room to stop this, but his ears still perk up when he hears him laugh or recognizes his voice. And that's just disconcerting.

He suspects that Paul knows about this and even worse, that he has a theory what it might mean. But he's not telling David anything so far and David's not asking, because he's not sure he wants to know.

~~

Joe wonders what they'll say when he tells them he's getting a divorce. He's not worried about gossip or an "I'm sorry". He can deal with that. He wonders if someone will ask what happened. Because he simply cannot answer that. Katherine had asked if there was another woman. He had thought about it, really thought about it, because normally you don't just wake up one day and realize that the woman lying next to you is your best friend and the mother of your children, but no longer the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with.

So he thought about it, if he might have fallen in love with another woman without realizing it. Their female friends were just that to him. Friends. The women he met at conventions and other occasions were mostly not shy and sometimes downright scary in their advances on him, but he turned them all down politely because he was _really_ not interested. He loved Torri and Rachel dearly like sisters. The female guest stars had been nice to welcome on set but he had missed none of them. And the rest of the female cast and crew were just people he enjoyed working with to different degrees. So he had told Katherine that no, there was no other woman.

He knows there has to be an explanation though. He simply cannot think of it.

So he keeps wondering.


End file.
